michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Victory Is Sweet
Victory Is Sweet is an online game released in May 2011, tying in with Dark of the Moon though it is primarily intended to advertise Topps candy. The first Transformers game created for the Unity web player, it is an over-the-shoulder third-person shooter developed by Blit Inc.. Synopsis Discovering that Starscream is intending to destroy a city, Bumblebee sets out to stop the Decepticons. Making his way to a rail yard, Bumblebee begins collecting weapon power-ups, health packs and candy which someone has thoughtfully left lying around. The area is swarming with Decepticons and Starscream occasionally flies overhead, carpet-bombing the area, but Bumblebee bravely battles on until he finds and destroys one of the beacons Starscream is using to coordinate the attack. Next, Bumblebee fights his way across a highway bridge to a shipping port. The shipping port, also swarming with Decepticons, proves to be the location of the second beacon. Bumblebee destroys it, and then heads on into the city where the local authorities have blocked off many of the streets, affording Bumblebee a path to the park where the third beacon is located. Within the park, Bumblebee fights more Decepticons, including a really big one, following which Starscream finally puts in a personal appearance. Bumblebee is sidelined by the arrival of Optimus Prime. Optimus shoots Starscream until the Decepticon transforms and flees, leaving the city safe once more. VICTORY! Featured Characters Autobots * Bumblebee * Optimus Prime Decepticons * Endless Decepticon mooks * Starscream Gameplay Basic movement including jumping and shooting is provided. Bumblebee can switch from robot to vehicle mode, however unlike other Dark of the Moon games, there is no Stealth Force mode, so you can't shoot things while in vehicle mode. In robot mode, Bumblebee has a chain gun, rocket launcher and plasma blaster. Ammo for the chain gun slowly regenerates while the weapon is not in use, while ammo for the other two weapons can be found scattered around each level. He can also find health packs, lightning bolts which increase his firing rate temporarily, shields which are likewise time-limited, and delicious candy for extra points. Notes Updated version After the Dark of the Moon promotion ended the game was modified to remove the Transformers references. Changes include: * Bumblebee is now a generic robot, though he still keeps Bumblebee's arms and legs. * You can no longer transform in the game. * The enemies are referred to only as "Army of evil robots" * Any Autobot or Decepticon logos were removed. * The enemies also received a slight change, with new colors and heads. * A generic F-22 still flies by and the final boss is a modified Starscream. * In the final battle you no longer change the character that you're playing with. Even with these changes the game still uses the movie's sound effects and soundtrack. Oops. This modified version is the only one available on the Candymania site now. Errors * Picking up any sort of ammo at all will automatically switch you to the plasma cannon. You can switch between weapons using the number keys, though this feature is undocumented in the instructions that pop up before each level. Trivia * The game also has a 3D mode which provides an anaglyphic 3D image viewable with red/blue 3D glasses. * Even though a model for Optimus's truck mode was created and his trailer appears in the final game, it went unused because Optimus can't transform. Category:Video Games Category:Dark of the Moon video games Category:Online games